


you've got a hold of me (don't even know your power)

by redluna



Series: Kinktober 2019 [3]
Category: GreedFall (Video Game)
Genre: Cunnilingus, Edgeplay, F/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-05
Updated: 2019-10-05
Packaged: 2020-11-24 10:14:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 819
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20905967
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/redluna/pseuds/redluna
Summary: There are times when Kurt honestly has to wonder how he ever thought he stood a chance at leaving.





	you've got a hold of me (don't even know your power)

Kurt had been learning to be more honest with himself more and more these days. Which means he’s a little too aware of how slim the chances of him actually being able to leave the side of Josephine De Sardet actually were.

It was something he would have laughed at, back all those years ago. When he was still rubbed too raw to not have it sting all over to be expected to play babysitter to pampered nobles. The feeling might have lingered too, turned bitter in a way that would have helped no one, had it not been for the almost familiar spark in Josephine’s eyes as he guided her through a lighter version of the basics. Even when he disarmed her with a bit more force than necessary, her only reaction had been to rub at her stinging palm, jaw set in a hard line.

“I don’t expect to be cosseted,” she had said. “Not here.”

Kurt had his done his best to play it off with a shrug, as though her eyes didn’t threaten to pin him in place even then. “Can hardly send you back to your family with bruises, Your Ladyship.” He could still remember how it had felt his eyebrows had felt about ready to lift right off his head when De Sardet simply shrugged right back at him.

“I will find a way to explain that.” She had hoisted her practice sword up, smiling that damn smile that would one day manage to undo both other nobles and commoners alike. “I need to be able to protect people, sir.”

He used to wonder if he had any hint of just what a devastating young woman she would grow into then, he would have run from it; found a way to put up better walls. Except, really, the groundwork had already been laid that day. And, truth be told, all he had been able to do then was fight back a smile.

At least now there was no reason to hide it, although it was something of a wonder that  _ he _ was the one she chose to let see her like this. She never seemed to care about how rough his own skin was against her own or the edges that still sometimes pressed a little too hard against her curves.

So, really, he didn’t think it was necessarily his fault that laughter broke free at the realization that, of all things, it would be his  _ stubble _ that would undo her. Or, well, perhaps there was a bit more to do with it than that. “Apologies, Your Ladyship.” He rolled a second finger instead, able to feel how it left her fingers scrambling to catch in his hair. It was about as rewarding as hearing her gasp, honestly. “Didn’t quite catch that.”

“Y—You…” The tug that Josephine gave on his hair only got her the skating of his thumb across her clit, which had her squirming all over again. “You are a menace!”

“Have some time to make up for, don’t I?” Give a man too much of what had been forbidden, after all, and there was no keeping it from going to his head. At the very least, that was all the excuse Kurt could offer for how distracting it was now to be by Josephine’s side at even the most tedious interactions. “Been a while since there’s been a chance to treat you right.”

He would have been offended at the little huff of laughter from above, if Josephine’s eyes weren’t full of such warm softness that they almost hurt to look up into. “I missed you too,” she said.

“Oh,” Kurt teased, doing his best to play off the tightness that threatened to overtake his throat at that, “is that permission then?”

It took past an hour for Kurt to finally allow his tongue to press down long enough as fingers worked  _ in _ and didn’t pull away when it all threatened to overwhelm her. The reaction was exactly what he had been chasing after, if not better, with her not even being able to remember to press her hands to her mouth as she cried out. Even the way she went soft and easy in the aftermath wasn’t able to keep her from locking his thighs tight around him, however, eyebrow arching until he chased after his own pleasure.

It wasn’t until the next day, when she had to struggle to settle right in chairs until the too knowing looks of their companions, that she tugged him aside, both pressed tight in a (failed) effort to hide the smile already growing.

“It’s your turn next, you know,” she warned.

Kurt sketched a mock brow, if just to hear her giggle in a way she would never allow the others that still needed to believe in diplomatic mask to hear. “I’m sure I’ll appreciate the effort, Your Ladyship, as always.”

**Author's Note:**

> Title from Mercy by Shawn Mendes because try telling me that isn't Kurt to De Sardet.
> 
> Dual wielding lists ([here](https://redxluna.tumblr.com/post/187613997330/pabstbeerpussy-october-is-approaching-which) and [here](https://redxluna.tumblr.com/post/187758007350/kinktober-2019-prompt-list)) this year because I am nothing if not madcap.


End file.
